This invention relates to dental prophylaxis angles and more especially to those to be thrown away after each patient to avoid cross infection.
There are in the market several disposable prophy angles, dental prophylaxis angles, that are believed to be represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,313 and 3,740,853. It is recognized that making reasonably inexpensive but reasonably reliable prophy angles enables the dental professional, dentist or hygienist, to use a prophy angle for a complete prophy of one patient and then discard the prophy angle rather than sterilizing the angle. Sterilization is not only expensive in time and equipment but means handling the contaminated prophy angle.
To reduce cost prophy angles have been constructed of plastic. Plastic has not provided the rugged construction and reliability of steel, but with innovative construction techniques usable inexpensive angles have been provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved disposable prophy angles.
It is a further object to provide prophy angles that can be manufactured less expensively.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide prophy angles that give greater reliability in performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide prophy angles that give smooth, even and consistant performance not only during a prophy treatment of a patient but from one prophy angle to the next so dental professionals will have the same "feel" from one prophy angle to the next prophy angle as they treat a series of patients.